solcufandomcom-20200213-history
Baron of Lukersville
Baron of Lukersville is a god of the Ramaldian Sphere with the main domain of Strife(formerly Life) and sub-domains of Fear, Growth and Undeath and also one of its former minor rulers. He was created by mixing up various undead deities from various fairly benign necromancer cults. He has fathered the deities Vnaldra, Cwivel, Reilchwa, Vuldorol, Ava and Lao with the goddess Amada. His realm is the Lukersville. Portrayal He is portrayed as a tall almost skeletal figure in formal clothing and while in the past he had physical characteristics from various races, he no longer has them since he rejected his name. His current iconography only show the structure of a non-descript tall humanoid, faceless. To the commonfolks he is often depicted as an evil creature and as traitor to the Pantheon, often mistreating the folks with diseases and undead attacks. To those that do know him he seen as a challenger that fosters growth but never death and allows for people to make mistakes and to be able to move from them, even if those mistakes cost people their own lives. History The Baron was an ancient deity that many races, even goblins, throughout Jebrak worshipped as a network of necromancer cults with various deities. As Shoul's Conquest of Jebrak came in conflict with these necromancers the Baron revealed himself as their supreme puppetmaster and that all those different gods were nothing more than various facets of his and challenged Shoul to a fight, so he could claim the hand of Amada and he won. Teaching Shoul a valuable lesson, earning his respect and now capable of claiming the hand of his long lost love, he officially joined the pantheon and ordered the Pantheons to join the Empire and help Shoul conquer Jebrak. He eventually sired six children with the deity Amada all which he educated and taught to the best of his abilities, but Amada was carrying a seventh child that he knew wasn't his and after Zussi was born he didn't treat him any differently or revealed his heritage to any of the other gods. When the Cataclysm of Rorolark arrived, he stood by his love and Salva and helped them remove Shoul from the throne, only for Salva to remove him from the throne of life, giving his throne to Zussi while revealing his heritage. With eternal shame over the betrayal Salva and his former lover had brought on him he swore that he would teach Salva and Amada a lesson that they would never forget and left the Throne Room. These mistakes weighting on him and forced him to grow from this experience into a different deity, changing his main domain from Life into Strife. Followed by four of his six children, he rejected Salva leadership and works to obstruct her rule over the empire while supporting the empire itself. He refounded the necromancer cults as a single Cult of Terror and ordered them to build an alternate path to the Jebrakian Republic away from the goddess. Servants *Cult of Terror: One of the dark cults of Jebrak that worships the Baron, for wildly different reasons *Phobomancer: The phobomancers are the divine necromantic agents of the Baron. They works towards spreading fear and wounds so beings can grow trough challenges. *Blackbones: Blackbones are the spirits that live in the Black Manor, until they are enlightened. Phobomances use them to construct monstrous creatures that torment the populace. *'Necromancer': As the god of Undeath many Necromancers worship him for boons. *Bone Wyverns: The creator of Bone wyverns and some of his most devout followers. Myths * Cataclysm of Rorolark * Zussi Birth Category: Deities